Felicia Ravenswood/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of treasures associated with Felicia on the Purple Moon Place website. Felicia's Address Book "My best friend in all the world is NOT one of the Ones, in case you didn't know! It's Maisie, a girl I met while I was living in Paris. Her father is in the diplomatic corps as well and so she moves around a lot, too. Anyway, we have a sort of contest going on, where the person with the most names and addresses in their book wins. After I started going to Whistling Pines Jr. High, I was SO enormously popular, that I added a TON of names to my book. That's made ME the winner so far! Now Maisie is going to have to move a couple more times to catch up. Who knows how long this will go on? I mean, even after we're both married, we could still be adding peoples' names. It's not like they have to be real friends or anything!" Felicia's Raven Collection "Felicia "Raven" Ravenswood here! It's easy to see where I got my nickname, n'est-ce pas? Since my hair is black, and my last name is Ravenswood, kids started calling me Raven way back in second grade! Then everyone started giving me raven this and raven that -- so now I have a huge collection of raven things. Here are some of my favorites…hope you enjoy them as much as I do!" Felicia's Clothes Closet "Every girl who comes to my house is simply stunned by the coolness of my closet. Mais oui! I'm sure there's no one else in this little backwater 'burb who can approach my collection of fashionable clothes -- not even that mail-order model wannabe, Nic "The Hick" Whittaker! But even though it's gratifying to see girls drooling over my closet, it's not like I can wear even a third of these outfits to WPJH! So it's kind of like having a fabulous diamond you have to keep locked up in a safe all the time. Sure it's great to have it, but what good is it if you can't ever WEAR it? Personally, I hope we move to New York or London next, so I can show off all my stuff before it becomes pathetically passé. Which means, SOON!!" Felicia's Secret Memory "Every girl should have a juicy memory or two that she keeps private, don't you think? This is one of mine. Wouldn't Nicole just chop off her hair and become a hermit if she could have seen Cleve kissing me? It happened two weeks after I got to WPJH, when we went to the movies. I always pick a scary film, so I can act all, you know, scared and shivery. Then the boy always thinks I need protecting or something and puts his arm around me. Boys are SO easy to understand! Once I had Cleve just where I wanted him, all I had to do was turn and given him "that look." You know, the one where you lower your eyelashes, then look up again straight into his eyes like he was the only person in the whole world you could ever love. (sigh) It works every time! Well, almost…" Felicia's Painful Prediction "When I first met Mavis, I swear I did NOT know if she was a girl or a boy! I mean, she's very peculiar-looking, don't you think? And this psychic-hotline-on-wheels routine she runs, where she just spouts off predictions about everybody? Well, it's not only stupid, it's just not TRUE! She had the nerve to tell me that I was a Gemini-feeling person because I had two faces on the same head! And that I would end up -- and I quote -- "like a lintball under the dryer of life." As if...! I told Ginger that I thought Mavis was just a pathetic little orc who needed attention so desperately she would come to school in her underwear. But -- get this -- Ginger actually stood up for her! So we're not friends anymore. Oh well...I was getting tired of Ginger anyway..." Category:Treasures